FEARS
by CynderStudios
Summary: When mutangen effects fungus in the sewer its up to you and the guys to fix it!


**Helloooooo :DDDD! Its me again and this is a Leonardo x reader fanfiction and its based on a dream I had, but to make it work this story is happening during Fungus Humungous! Alright Alright !  
**

* * *

A cold breeze cut threw the late night in the city of Manhattan and might I had felt amazing, since for some reason the temperatures were higher then normal, but you weren't complaining in the slightest.

But tonight you were walking hand and hand with your boyfriend Leonardo. You two have been dating for 2 years- almost 3 haul years and you wouldn't have traded it for world. He was the most amazing person- well turtle you could ever be with and he made you feel so special. Tonight you guys were on what you guys call your " Late night date walks" were you two would go around all of New York and have some amazing moments together.

You sighed in content as you stared off at the city's lights. You giggled as you felt Leo lean in a little and began to kiss the top of your head.

"It's a beautiful night huh sweetheart?". Leo said as he pulled you in closer to him wrapping his arms around you in a comforting way.

" Perfect night for a sparing rematch huh?". He smirked looking down at you as you smirked boldly up at the blue clad turtle.

" You and your training, but you forgot what happened last time we did! We ended up in a make out session, which got us caught by the Kraang and they thought we were having some mating ritual that we do on Earth! The to make matters worse your brothers showed up too!". You laughed holding your stomach as you saw your boyfriends face go red as you laughed.

" Your not going to let that go down are you ?!". He said annoyed in the cutest way as he blushed at the memory and his brothers teasing.

" Come on Leo you have to say it was a pretty funny situation to be in being caught by your brothers is one thing, but your enemy?! Priceless!". You giggled loudly as he pulled you closer hiding his embarrassed face behind you and your ( Favorite color) hair.

" At least you don't have to deal with your own brothers teasing of it.". Leo says as his cheeks were beat red from the memory.

You could tell her was looking down from where his voice came from and your took the opportunity and stole a kiss on his lips.

He was shook for a few seconds, but came back and kissed you as well and held you closer to his chest.

He began to lean back on a air conditioning unit to get better space for you and him, while you turned around so you could wrap your arms around him.

Until you both were pulled back to reality by a familiar beeping noise.

Leo groaned as he wanted to continue, but still he pulled away and grabbed his T-phone from his belt as his timer had went off.

" Jeez..time to get going already? And I was just getting started~.". He purred back at you as you looked at him giggling.

" We should be going though Leo.". You sighed as Leo nodded and helped you up to your feet, but as you were you thought how long it would take, since these walks take so long you end up at home by 3, but since Leo is farther away he might be up till 4! You couldn't have that!

" Hey wait Leo why don't I stay over tonight at the lair! It'll be easier then running all over New York! Plus I can show you my new Space hero pajamas~!". You said to Leo as it a instant Leo rushed and picked you up bridal style and was off with you giggling.

* * *

You and Leo ended up sleeping in, which didn't go well, since the boys wake up early for training Leo ended up being a easy target and with his nightmares they didn't help. But you might have, since he found everyone in the end, but the very still scary. You woke up when the guys finished training you ended up getting a few stares and chuckles at your bed-head, so you went off to shower even though you could hear a sleepy Leo say something then instantly regret it when you heard his brothers laughter. You giggled at it as you left for a shower and came back to have a muffin for breakfast.

* * *

You waited outside the dojo for Leo to finish, since Splinter was suppose to train you and April to be a kunoichi. Sometime you could catch Leo watching for the outside and Donnie and Casey fighting to see April. It was cute you always thought. You seemed to be zoning out as Raph, Donnie, and Mikey watch one of there favorite shows. I think its called " Super robo-something along that line. You always joked that the captain acted a lot like Leo and he would be a cute baby about how Captain Ryan was better, which you could agree with. You giggled act the thought as you were about to get up and go watch with them while waiting, until you say Casey run in freaked out.  
" GUYS!-APRIL!-SEWERS!-HURRY!". Casey yelled as he tried taking in gasps of air. Everyone stood up confusedly.

"Casey what's wrong?!". Raph says as you and Leo make it over them.

" Are the foot bots back?''. Leo asked concernedly and looks towards you and his family.

" Could be? We haven't seen them be active in weeks though!". You said trying to think of what happened to April.

" W-We were on our way here an next thing I know April starts acting freaked out and runs off! She's gone!". Casey says still panting from the haul situation while Donnie starts freaking out.

"Wait Wait! You just LOST APRIL!". Donnie yells as he was about to start something you could feel it. You were about to step in when Mikey pipes up.

" Relax! I'm sure there's a logical explanation! Like she was eaten by a giant sewer snake or something-!". Mikey was then cut off by the most freaked out Donnie everyone has ever seen.

" LETS GO!". He yells pushing Casey out of the way and running out to find April.

**Oh boi.**

* * *

Everything is bad!

All you remember was seeing Casey get hit with this yellow stuff that April may have got hit with and he start going crazy like her, then we saw Raph get hit with that same stuff and now he's going crazy!

Hysterical more like it!

Now we found out that it was some kind of Mutagen fungus spreading all over the sewers that effected them.

" Holy...". You stated as you stated up at the amount of fungus there was covering the walls.

Donnie then went up to a wall and pushes threw it to see even more as spreading!

You hugged Leo close as he freaked out as something touched his foot. You clung to him freaking out, while April was freaking out again and Donnie tried comforting her.

" Don't worry April! Everything is going to be fine!". He says trying to help her, then he looked up and became concerned.

" Or not..". You all stared up at the alive mushrooms at the ceiling staring down at you guys.

The fungus shot down from the ceiling and looked at you guys.

" Ahhhh.. F-Fungus balls!". He says as he clutches his nunchucks tightly and clings to your other arm.

" Maybe there only dangerous i-if there spooked?!". You said as you moved back a little ready to hit one if it came close.

The Fungus began to look angry at you guys.

" I don't think its that!". Yelled Donnie fearful as Leo narrowed his eyes at them and you guys pulled out your weapons.

" Keep a eye on Raph and April! No matter what state together!". Leo said in anger as he aimed his twin Katana's at them.

As you guys attack them on of the mushrooms began to spread out the toxic fumes. You covered your face just in time in your ( Favorite color) hoodie, however Mikey wasn't able to do anything in time.

" M-Mikey? ". You asked as you peeked out to see him coughing. As you go over to him he starts freaking out so bad he actually threw up!

" MIKEY!". You yelled freaked out as you ran over to him, only for him to scream and freak out, then trip over Raph.

They both gave one look at each other and started screaming.

" COCKROACH!"

" SQUIRRELANOIDS!"

They both screamed and ran off, while you tried running after.

" LEO THEY RUNNING AWAY!". You yelled to your both only for him to see them running away.

" GUYS! WAIT! STOP!". Leo yelled to them as you ran up to him.

You guys turned to Donnie to see him fighting off the mushrooms from getting to April, then one flew up into the air hissing.

" DONNIE! WATCH OUT!". Leo Yelled as the mushroom released its fumes.

" DONNIE!". You yelled as Leo covered you and turned around, so you guys wouldn't get hit.

The same thing began to happen to Donnie as well.

He began freaking out, but you didn't expect his fear to be this.

" SHE HATES ME! APRIL HATES MEEEE!". You guys stared at Donnie as he and April were freaking out.

" I-I can't tell if that fear is sweet or concerning...?". You said looking up at Leo as he covered his mouth and turned around.

" DONNIE! COME BACK!". He yelled as he chopped threw the mushrooms.

You slammed your metal fan into one of the mushrooms head only for it to shoot up into your face.

You began coughing loudly as the toxic fumes filled your lungs and your thoughts.

" ( Y/N)?! ( Y/N)! NO!". Leo yelled as he ran over towards you

" Come on (Y/N)! Fight it! I know you can!". He yells at you as your vision went dark with your worst fear.

All you could see was darkness...It was everywhere...It drowned your with its empty void...

Then you saw your prince, your love, your everything...

He was standing with his back to you.

You ran towards him, but he gave you one look and he walked away.

" Leo?...Leo? Wait! Leo! Come back!". You yelled running after him!

" COME BACK!". You yelled trying to get him only for you to hit something and fall to your knees crying in fear of being alone in this crazy world...

* * *

" (Y/N)! Sweetheart! Look! I'm right here! See!". Leo held you close as you called his name wishing for him to come back.

He was so confused! He was right with you! He's not leaving you! He growled and picked up his Katana as he saw the mushrooms coming closer to you two.

" GET AWAY!". He yelled as he swings his Katana's at then mushrooms.

He then stabs one and he is sprayed in the face with the fumes.

Leo begins coughing holding his mouth as he see's you crying and calling his name as you run off.

"NO!". He yells out coughing to you as he is filled with his fears.

" E-Everybody is gone! Its all my fault! I failed them! Its all my fault!". He yells concerned. He ends up getting slabbed with one of the mushrooms legs, but in his fears his idol yells at him for being a failure of a leader.

The mushrooms begin to mess with his mine and began to spray his face with the fumes.

Until he's coughing so hard he was off the side of the cliff.

He screams the haul way down as he falls into darkness.

He groans as his haul body ached and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

" Ughhhh...W-Where? Where am I?". He says confusedly coughing as his haul team begins to tear him down and in his fears you hurt the most.

" You let us down bro!". Yelled Mikey

" You did this!". Yelled Donnie as Leo tried ignoring and pleading for them to stop.

"Its your fault Leo!". Raph yelled as he gripped his head tightly.

" I can't believed I ever in my life love a lonely mutant freak like you!".( Y/N) yelled at Leo as it was the finally straw.

" NO!". Leo yelled loudly.

" NO..!". He woke up in the real world and he was at the bottom of the cliff.

He pants standing up and closed his eyes.

" Come on Leo..face your fears! Get your head straight! Fight it!". He growled only to stop when he heard a familiar groan in pain.

Leo looked up and turned around to see a giant mushroom with little mushrooms around it and the worth part was you were held up by it as a container of mutagen was dangerously close to you and these mushrooms.

" (Y/N)! LET HER GO!". He growled as he pulled out his swords.

It growled out three words that made Leo's head bound intensely. He held it groaning at the terrible amount of pain as the Mushroom used your fears to feed on as well as your friends.

" I-Its...in my head..". Leo slurred as he gasp in pain holding his head as the Fungus said more painful words.

" C-Come on Leo...fight your fear...GRRRRR! FIGHT IT!". He yelled loudly as he charged the mushroom army and went to save you.

He began to cut threw them as they fought back with there fumes. They held him down and kept hitting him as his eyes became blood shot red.

" Keep going Leo...dont give in...!". He coughed loudly and let out a cry as he fought back as he heard your cry of his name.

" I'M COMING (Y/N)!". He cried as long mushrooms shot up into the air. Two held you from him as he cut threw the rest. He used the walls to jump off of them ready to grab you, but he only got shot with a ball of toxic fumes threw the mossy walls into the darkness.

* * *

He was in the darkness again and hit with those same words from earlier...over...and over...and over.

Leo pants floating in pain.

" I-I can't do it..Failure...Imma failure..I let the guys down...I let ( Y/N) down...I let e-everyone down...-". Leo began on the verge of heavy tears.

Until he saw his reflection in his sword.

" I-I-!". It was cut off.

" All leaders must face the fear of losing there team ". It was a memory of what Splinter head told Leo this morning.

Leo blinked at it as it turned into you.

"(Y/N)...?". He said confusedly at you as you said something to him you have said before.

" Leo your the greatest leader I've ever seen. You always pull threw in the end. That is what makes you a great leader. If you lose your brothers you'll find away to get them back...you always do..".It cuts back to Leo's own reflection.

" NO! No I cant give up!". He begins to calm himself down and begins to clear his mind as what he did this morning with Splinter.

" Your spoors won't work on me! I face my fears every single day!". He yells as he used he light peeking threw the cracks on his swords and they reflect on them sending them into your captors.

The long mushrooms give out a cry in pain.

" So that's your free..Sunlight!". He growls as the long mushrooms drop you from the pain.

He sprints forward and catches you.

" Don't worry princess..I got you..and I'm not letting her go!". He yells pointing a katana at the large mushroom.

The Large mushroom begins shooting of the balls of toxic fumes. Leo covers your mouth with your hoodie.

He was able to fight them back with you on his easily; he crouches down and shoots himself into the air grabbing the toxic ball and jumping on the long mushrooms to get to his solution.

The large mushroom tried grabbing him and you put he was to fast.

He used his feet to hit the ball into a crack of sun light and it exploded, which the ground above break.

He held you in his arms tightly as he crossed his arms and shine the light on them as it hit everyone.

With a screech the thing went down sending you and Leo into the darkness once again, but he felt content having you in his arms as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Leo..(Y/N)..". April said as they found you guys. Leo had his haul body around you as he was protecting you.

"Oh no Leo (Y/N) speak to Me!...Do you need mouth to mouth.". Mikey was cut off by Leo hand hitting his face as (Y/N) giggled a little holding her head.

" .". He said as he leaned up with Donnie's help as well he held (Y/N) close as he did.

" Your...all..okay?". Leo said as he looked around at you guys.

" No thanks to you captain..". You sighed hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

" Whatever you did you'd saved us. All of us. Thanks man.". Raph said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

" N-No problem..". Leo said weakly as Donnie helped him up as he wrapped a arm around his shoulder and Mikey helped you walk out as well.

* * *

Everyone was telling about what happened to them, but however you could see that Raph was exhausted and sleeping it off as Casey went on and Donnie had a ice pack on his head sine he had a huge head ache, while he chatted with April. While you sat with Leo and Master Splinter as Leo went n with his side of the story.

" -And after I saved (Y/N) then the sunlight destroyed him and his little mushroom freaks!" Leo said smiling as he got another kiss from you for saving them all. He smiled nuzzling your face back.

" Impressive and would you say you your fear?''. Master Splinter said to him as you held his hand.

" No..I-I just faced it Sensi.". Leo said looking at him.

"And that Leonardo is why you are a great leader.". He said as you agreed nodding.

" I don't think any can master there fears it challenges you to become better so they won't be fears and challenges anymore, but obstacles!". You smiling as you looked up to Master Splinter and he nodded, which Leo turned to you and smiled at you with his cute little smile as Mikey came in holding pizza boxes.

" Yeah! Boooooooy! Check it out! A extra large pizza with anchovies, pepperoni andddddd!". He opened the box so everyone can see it.

" Extra mushrooms.". Everybody's faces went to disgusted as you covered your mouth gagging as they all screamed Mikey!

" You can't be serious!". Donnie said

" Okay that is just wrong." April said agreeing

" MUSHROOMS!". Leo yelled as he led you off before you puked your guts out.

* * *

You didn't throw up thank god. That would have been terrible. But Leo did end up ordering another pizza for everyone, which was nice.

It was now night time. April and Casey went home and you ended up spending the night with the turtles.

Raph ended up just sleeping for the rest of the night as well as Donnie since that head ache was messing him up and Mikey as well passed out while watching movies.

Which led to Leo and you alone together.

" H-Hey um (Y/N)?". Leo asked turning over to you.

" Hm?". You said as you took a drink of your soda to get a popcorn kernel out of your teeth.

" Can I ask you something..?". He asked you quietly.

" Yeah?..Leo?''. You said a little concern.

" W-What was your fear? I heard everyone fear, but yours..I-I'm sorry no its a dumb question..". Leo said backing down, until you held his hand.

" N-No its okay..m-my fear was...well it was b-being...alone..heh I know it sounds dumb, but its true..I hate that feeling of know body around and its just you..that why I fear you leaving me a lot...sorry its just me beig para-!". You were cut off by Leo hugging you tightly and kissing you all over.

" (Y/N) I swear on my life I would never leave you alone.". He said with a seriousness in his voice as he hugged you close and you hugged back.

" I love you Leo.". You nuzzled your way into his lap hugging him closer as he kissed your lips smiling.

" I love you too sweetheart.". He pulls you down and you guys stayed like that all night till you guys feel asleep hugging each other.

* * *

**BONUS :D**

Raph, Donnie and Mikey : Leo and (Y/N) sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Leo: YOU ALL ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GRAB YOU! 


End file.
